This is Halloween
by StangeInterests32
Summary: I know Halloween has passed, but a family of trick or treaters got me wondering what Halloween at the Queen house would be like. This is a little AU, taking place outside the main story of seasons 6 and 7. Oliver finds himself shocked one morning at what his wife and son decide to dress up as for Halloween. Oneshot meant for fun.


Author's Note: Yes, I know Halloween was almost a week ago, but the time it takes to write a story versus when the inspiration hits isn't equal. This story happened because I was helping to hand out candy on Halloween and a family came to the door with the mom and dad dressed as Flash and Killer Frost, and the kids as Green Arrow and Supergirl. As I tried to do something with this, Arrow seemed like the easiest show to do a Halloween story with and then I remembered what Felicity said about looking into a mirror about Kara, and I've always said they looked alike, and well…here we are.

Please enjoy...

* * *

Oliver was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee while breakfast cooked. The sound and smell of the sausage sizzling in the skillet making his stomach growl. He scrambled the eggs while the sausage browned, adding a little bit of salt as he moved them around the pan. He checked his watch, noting that the time was coming a little closer to their deadline.

"William, come on, you need to eat before school," Oliver yelled up to his son.

"Almost done," William shouted back down.

"William," Oliver tried again.

"We're finishing up his costume," Felicity shouted down from upstairs.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Oliver yelled to them. "If that helps speed things along," he said to himself as he went back to finishing the food on the stove.

A few minutes later he was plating his son's breakfast. He had just finished putting William's plate in front of his spot at the table when he heard footsteps approaching. Finally, Oliver thought as he turned to face his son. Oh my God, really, he thought as he looked at William's costume.

"Was this your idea or Felicity's?" he asked as he moved his eyes up and down what looked like a shrunken version of his Arrow gear. The detail was amazing he thought as he wondered if Felicity made this or if she called Cisco and had him do a rush job. He managed to keep a straight face as he looked at the green domino mask hanging around William's neck and the black make-up around his eyes. But he smiled as he looked at the quiver loaded with Nerf arrows that William put on the table.

"Felicity's," William said as he sat down and began to eat. "I wanted to wear something else because I thought this would be too…"

"On the nose?" Oliver finished for him.

"I was gonna say obvious, but Felicity said it was only obvious to…well us," William nodded.

"That's not the only reason," they heard Felicity shout as they also heard her approaching. "He wanted to be the Flash, but Barry says the mask gets hot and isn't easy to take off. So why should the kid's version be any different. At least this way he can take off the off the hood to cool off," she explained as she walked into the kitchen.

She poured herself some coffee and turned to see her husband staring at her, a dumbfounded expression on his face. William just continued to eat.

"What?" she asked after taking a sip.

"William, did you know about this?" Oliver asked his son over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she was wearing that while helping me put on the black eye make-up," William responded through a mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sweetie," Felicity said. "And what is wrong with my costume?" she asked as she twirled.

"Nothing…Kara," Oliver said as he finally grinned. "A little far away from National City aren't you…Supergirl? Or your own…Earth even?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," she deadpanned. "But I think I pull this off pretty good," she said as she looked down at the blue and red outfit. With her free hand she whipped the cape gently around her to make sure it didn't stand the chance of being too cumbersome.

"And you do," Oliver nodded checking out his wife, definitely pleased with everything from the cape down to the boots. "So, what gave you this bright idea?"

"Remember when we took on the Dominators?" Oliver nodded. "Afterwards, I remember telling Ray that hanging around with Kara in her regular clothes was like looking in a mirror. So I figured, why not have some fun with that even if it was going to be on my own. Besides, it's not like Kara hasn't been to this Earth as Supergirl. People will figure it out."

Oliver walked up to his wife, reached around her and took by the waist and pulled her to him. Felicity's hands went to Oliver's shoulders and the two of them shared a quick kiss. They heard a groan from behind them and looked to see William rolling his eyes. "I'm eating," he complained. Oliver and Felicity just smirked and pulled apart.

"I gotta say though, this costume is really good. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were just wearing one of Kara's suits," Oliver joked. Felicity looked at him, her expression looking like she was trying to smile naturally – but failing spectacularly. Oliver saw it, and read it, and gripped the bridge of his nose. "How did you get one of Kara's suits?"

"Well…I asked."

" _Asked_?" Oliver questioned skeptically.

"Last week, when she helped chaperoned my field trip to Central City," William admitted to his father.

The little narc, Felicity thought as she took another sip of coffee to hide her grin. "How did you even get in touch with Kara?"

"William just said we were in Central City. I kind of…might have…slipped away and had Cisco take me over to…her Earth while the kids had lunch," Felicity said quickly. She then reached up and cradled Oliver's face in her free hand. "She was totally cool with it, said this is one of the first suits she wore when she started out, so she doesn't really use it anymore," she added with a smile hoping that Kara's reasoning would be explanation enough. "Now, stop obsessing, I will meet you later today after helping William's school set up their Halloween festival. And don't forget, we are going to it later, and it would be nice if you could wear a costume, too."

"I will see if I can find one."

Felicity smiled and kissed Oliver quickly before leaning over to look around him. "William, you ready?" William nodded as he downed the last of his orange juice. "Great, go grab your backpack, I'll grab the quiver. Love you," she finished to Oliver with one more quick kiss before she and William rushed out the door so William didn't end up late to school.

How the hell am I supposed to find a costume that looks good enough next to those two _on_ Halloween, he thought.


End file.
